Never say goodbye
by katieklaine27
Summary: "I'll never say goodbye to you" Kurt gets cancer and their six old daughter doesn't know whats happening to her daddy. Will he be okay? Blaine says he will be but does he know for sure?
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in winter. I don't own anything Enjoy :3**

Melody ran into Kurt and Blaine's room and jumped on the bed. "Hi daddies!"

Blaine put his finger to his mouth. "Daddy doesn't feel good." Blaine said in a whisper.

Kurt rolled over and covered his mouth as he coughed. Blaine looked down at his husband and moved a piece of hair off his forehead. Melody looked at Kurt and then at Blaine. "Can we go downstairs?"

"Yes sweetie, I'll be up here. Blaine, you go play with her." Kurt said looking at Melody then at Blaine. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "Call me if you need anything."

Kurt smiled at him as he picked up Melody "Feel better daddy." Melody said as Blaine carried her out of the room and down the steps. Kurt thought Blaine was the best dad in the world to their daughter, and the best husband.

"Do you want something to eat?" Blaine asked the blonde-haired child. Melody looked at him and nodded her head. "Go watch TV and I'll tell you when it's ready, okay princess?"

Melody nodded "Okay daddy."

Blaine started to make pancakes as Melody sat on the couch watching 'Dora the Explorer'

* * *

><p>"Melody, Can you run upstairs and let your dad know there are pancakes?"<p>

Melody nodded running upstairs into her parent's bedroom. "Daddy, Are you awake?" Melody said crawling onto the bed. Kurt didn't move. "Daddy?" Melody poked Kurt's arm. He didn't move. Melody looked at him and his chest wasn't moving. She got scared and ran down the steps. "Daddy, I think something is wrong with daddy K!" Melody said in a scared tone of voice. Blaine dropped the spatula and a few pancakes as he bolted up the steps and into his room.

"Kurt?" Blaine looked at him, rolling him over to look at him. His face was pale. Melody stood in the doorway watching as Blaine tried to wake Kurt. Blaine told Melody to get in the car as he lifted Kurt, carrying him down the steps. Blaine dropped Melody off at Rachel and Finn's house.

"Is daddy K okay?" Melody asked as she got out of the car and Rachel picked her up.

"Yes sweetie, he is going to be fine." Blaine said as he kissed her on the cheek, getting in the car. Melody waved and watched him drive down the street until the car was out of sight. Rachel took her inside and fed her breakfast.

"Finn, are you okay?" Rachel asked noticing he was tapping his foot. Finn nodded slightly as he bit his lip and glanced at Melody.

"Melody, you can go upstairs in Maria's room and play. Rachel said motioning up the steps to Maria's room. Melody nodded and walked upstairs. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked looking up at Finn.

Finn sighed "I'm worried…about Kurt."

Rachel looked at him sincerely and gave him a hug "He'll be okay, Finn."

* * *

><p>Kurt had been taken to a room and Blaine had to stay in the waiting room. "Mr. Anderson." A young nurse walked over to Blaine as he stood up. The nurse led him down a hallway "Kurt is fine, he passed out. He should be okay. You can go home whenever." The nurse opened the door and walked away.<p>

"Kurt!" Blaine walked in and smiled.

"Blaine!" Kurt got up and hugged him tightly. "Where's Melody?"

"She's at Rachel' house." Blaine pulled away from the hug.

"Can we go get her and go home?"

"Of course." Blaine smiled taking Kurt's hand and walking outside to the car. As they drove to Rachel's house they sang along to the radio smiling at each other. Melody saw the ca pull up and ran outside as Rachel and Finn followed her with Maria close behind.

"Daddy, you're okay!" Melody ran up to Kurt as he got out of the car. He smiled picking her up.

"Come on in, guys." Rachel motioned them to the door and led them inside. Finn made coffee and hot chocolate. It started to snow as they sat there talking while the kids watched a movie.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything! Enjoy :3**

Melody lied in bed with tissues all around her, her eyes were red and irritated and she had a sore throat. "Blaine, we should take her to the doctor's." Kurt said looking at her from the doorway.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, look at her."

"Okay, we'll go."

Kurt picked up Melody and carried her out the door to the car. The three drove to the hospital where they told them Melody had a bad case of the flu. Melody was asleep and Kurt wasn't feeling well as they were sitting there. "Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked looking at his pale expression. Kurt threw up in the trash can that was sitting there and Blaine put his hand on Kurt's back.

The nurse walked in and looked at Kurt. "Are you okay?" Kurt shook his head. "Would you mind if we took some test on you?" Kurt got up and let the nurse lead him into another room. Blaine stayed in the room with Melody.

* * *

><p>An hour later the nurse came in and Melody and Blaine were playing a game. "Mr. Anderson, may I speak with you in the hall for a moment?" Blaine nodded and stood up, following the nurse out of the room.<p>

"Kurt has lung cancer…there's no way to tell how bad it is yet. I'm sure he'll be okay though." Blaine was speechless. "Melody is okay, you can take her to Kurt's room." Blaine nodded walking back in the room to get Melody. He followed the nurse to his husband's room. He walked in slowly and sat on the chair next to the bed, putting Melody on his lap.

"My mom died of lung cancer…What if I die? I don't want to die." Kurt said worried as he looked down at his feet. Blaine took his hand.

"You will not die! Don't talk like that! I'll never say goodbye to you, Kurt…I won't and I can't lose you."

"What's happening?" Melody asked looking confused.

Blaine cleared his throat "Daddy has cancer…it means that you and I need to take good care of him."

Kurt smiled lightly. Melody looked down sadly "Okay."

**Sorry it's short **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything. Enjoy :3**

Melody and Kurt both weren't feeling well. Blaine couldn't get to sleep since Kurt never stopped coughing. He got up and checked on Melody before going downstairs. He walked down the steps and lied down on the couch. He was almost asleep until Melody walked down the steps "Daddy, why are you on the couch?" Melody asked rubbing her eyes.

"Your daddy kept me up all night, he couldn't stop coughing. Melody looked at him and sat down on the couch next to him. Blaine wrapped her in a blanket and put his arms around her. Melody fell asleep in Blaine's arms and Blaine carried her up the stairs and tucked her into bed. He walked into his room and saw Kurt was still asleep. He walked back downstairs and fell asleep on the couch He woke up a while later and started coughing so he never got back to sleep. Blaine decided to clean up around the house. He cleaned the kitchen, putting everything away. Then he cleaned the coat room, hanging up everything. After he finished that he cleaned up the dining room and living room. He vacuumed the rugs and mopped the floors. He cleaned the shower and wiped off the mirror, he also changed the towels. Blaine walked upstairs and heard the TV on in his room. He walked in and saw Kurt sitting in bed.

"Hey Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked looking up at him.

"I was cleaning up around the house." Blaine said dusting the shelf.

"Blaine, are you feeling okay?"

Blaine nodded his head.

"First of all, you never clean, and you look tired, your eyes are red.

"I'm fine." Blaine said rubbing his eyes.

"No, you're not. Lay down." Kurt said moving over on the bed to make more room.

"No, I'm fine. Someone has to take care of you and Melody."

"Melody is fine and so am I."

Blaine coughed slightly and shook his head.

"Blaine, you need to lie down."

"NO! I need to take care of my husband and my daughter!"

"Blaine…please just lay down with me. That would make me feel better."

Blaine refused and walked out of the room. He heard Melody coughing in her room and he walked in. "Hey Melody." Blaine said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hi daddy." Melody said softly.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little bit."

Blaine got up to pick some toys off the ground and put them away. He coughed into his arm as he sat back down. "Daddy, are you okay?"

Blaine nodded his head "It's just a cold."

"Daddy, take a nap."

Blaine shook his head "No, I'm okay."

"Lay down." Melody said crawling into his lap. Blaine put his arms around her and she leaned into his chest. Blaine lied back on the small bed and Melody shifted to cuddle comfortably against his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything. Enjoy :3**

Melody had been feeling much better lately, but Kurt was feeling worse. Melody, being the good little girl she is, was helping Blaine take care of Kurt. "Daddy, I brought you some soup." Melody said bringing a tray into his room with Blaine close behind.

"Oh, thank you princess, buy I'm not hungry."

"Kurt, you haven't eaten in two days. You need to eat." Blaine said taking the tray and placed it on the table next to the bed.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Daddy B told me if you don't eat you could die of starvation. I don't want you to die." Melody said leaning into Blaine's side.

Kurt mumbled "But I want to." Melody didn't understand what he said but Blaine did.

"Melody, can you go play in your room for a while." Blaine said looking at her with a shy smile.

Melody nodded curiously and walked down the hallway to her room. Blaine closed the door behind her and sat down on the bed.

"Why did you make her leave?" Kurt asked confused.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?" Blaine asked getting a little angry.

Kurt shook his head slowly "I just…"

"You just, what? Kurt, you just want to die? Is that it?" Blaine said as he started pacing around the room."

"No, Blaine!"

"Then what is it?"

"I'm scared." Kurt said in a whisper.

"What?" Blaine said in a quieter voice.

"I said I'm scared!" Kurt yelled as a tear fell off his cheek.

Blaine kneeled down on the floor next to the bed and took Kurt's hands into his. He sighed before he spoke, "its okay to be scared. But, I can tell you, we're going to get through this, together. I know we will."  
>Kurt looked down, nodding his head slowly as he let more tears escape.<p>

"Stay strong…I can't and I won't lose you." Blaine said as he squeezed Kurt's hand and wiped a few tears away.

"Thank you, Blaine."

Blaine nodded his head "Remember, courage, Kurt, courage."

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine into a hug "I love you"

Blaine smiled "I love you too, will you please eat something?"

Kurt gave a shy smile and began to eat the soup Melody had brought in for him earlier.

"Thank you." Blaine smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything. This is set at Christmas time. Enjoy :3**

Finn, Rachel and Maria were on their way to the Hummel-Anderson house for dinner. Melody heard the doorbell ring and she got up from the couch to answer it. Maria and her ran up the steps past Blaine, almost knocking him over. "Melody, aren't you going to say Hi to your aunt and uncle?"

"Oh, sorry!" Melody ran back down the steps and hugged Finn and Rachel "Hi Uncle Finn, hi Aunt Rachel." Melody spoke fast and ran back up the steps.

"Hi Melody, bye Melody." Rachel laughed softly.

"Maria, you didn't say Hi to Blaine or Kurt." Finn said motioning for her to come back down.

"Girls, stay downstairs for a while." Blaine said as he walked over to hug Finn and Rachel.

"Where is Kurt?" Rachel asked as Maria came back down the stairs and hugged Blaine.

"Hi Uncle Blaine!"

"Hi Maria." Blaine said hugging her back. "Kurt refuses to come downstairs."

"Oh, I'll get his ass down here!" Rachel said jokingly as she walked up the steps to Kurt's room. "Hey Hummel! Get your ass out of bed."

"Nice to see you too, Rach, and its Hummel-Anderson."

"Yeah, yeah, now get out of bed and give me a hug."

Kurt laughed and got up to hug her. The two walked downstairs together. "I told you I'd get him out of bed."

"Uncle Kurt!" Maria smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hi Maria." Kurt smiled hugging her back.

"Hey Kurt, how are you feeling?" Finn asked as he hugged him.

"I'm okay. I just really wish none of this ever happened."

"We all wish for that, Kurt." Rachel said taking Finn's hand.

Blaine put his arm around Kurt "Let's sit down." Blaine said walking into the living room as Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Maria, and Melody followed. The four of them sat on the couch as the kids lay down on the floor.

"Girls, can you go upstairs, please?" Kurt smiled lightly.

Melody and Maria stood up and began walking upstairs. "Fist, you wanted me to stay downstairs, now you I got to go upstairs! Make up your minds!" Melody mumbled walking into her room with Maria.

Kurt smiled lightly leaning his head on Blaine's chest.

"When are you going to the hospital for your next check-up?" Rachel asked as she leaned on Finn.

Kurt groaned "Tomorrow."

"Is Melody going with you?" Finn asked playing with a strand of Rachel's hair.

"We're going to have to take her."

"I'll watch her; she could sleep over our house tonight, if you want…" Rachel smiled at Kurt.

"That'd be great!" Kurt smiled.

"Melody!" Blaine yelled.

"Why so loud?" Kurt asked a little annoyed.

"Sorry." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead.

"What?" Melody came downstairs with Maria.

"Do you want to sleep over Maria's house tonight?"

"Okay! I'll go pack a bag!" Melody and Maria bolted back up the steps giggling.

"That was easy." Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat down at the table and started to eat. "Melody, what do you want Santa to bring you for Christmas?" Rachel asked as she began eating.<p>

"All I want for Christmas is for my daddy to get better."

Rachel looked at Kurt and Blaine with a shy smile. Kurt got up from the table and walked outside.

"Excuse me." Blaine said getting up; he grabbed a coat for himself and Kurt.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No sweetie." Rachel said as she looked at Blaine.

Blaine walked outside and put a coat around Kurt. "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't want to start crying where everyone could see me." Kurt started at the ground.

"Why are you crying?" Blaine asked bringing Kurt into a hug.

"All Melody wants for Christmas is for me to get better. That's sad."

"Why is that sad? She's afraid something's going to happen to you."

"She is?"

"Yes, she told me she had a nightmare."

Kurt cried into Blaine's shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Blaine took Kurt's hand and walked inside. He put their coats away and walked in the dining room. Kurt gave Melody a hug before he sat down next to Blaine again.

Melody asked "What was that for?"

Kurt looked at her and spoke softly "I love you."

Melody got up and hugged him "I love you too, daddy!"


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything. Enjoy :3 **

Melody was sleeping over Rachel and Finn's house because Kurt and Blaine were at the hospital. Kurt felt very weak and was leaning on Blaine as they stood in the waiting room. Blaine was trying to keep Kurt from falling. "Are you okay?"

Kurt nodded his head before he fainted. Blaine was quick to react and caught his husband before he hit the ground. "Kurt?"

A few nurses rushed over to them and took Kurt into a room. Blaine tried to follow but one of the nurses pushed him back and told him to wait here. Blaine called Rachel and asked her to bring Melody to him. Blaine was pacing the waiting room and he kept looking at the door.

"Daddy!" Melody ran to him.

"Melody!" Blaine picked her up and held her tight.

Rachel walked over to them and handed him Melody's bag.

"Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel nodded "Is Kurt okay?"

"I don't know, he fainted and they won't let me see him."

"Oh I'm sorry." Rachel put her hand on Blaine's arm. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"You don't have to, I'm fine."

Rachel nodded "I'll leave you alone, with Melody."

Rachel left and Blaine sat down with Melody. "Is daddy okay?"

"He will be. I promise."

"Pinky promise?" Melody held out her pinky, Blaine linked their pinkies together

"Pinky promise."

"Mr. Anderson." A nurse walked over to Blaine and Melody.

"Yes." Blaine looked up.

"Follow me, please."

Blaine got up with Melody still in his arms and followed the nurse to Kurt's room. The nurse stopped outside the door and spoke "The cancer is slowly fading away; he's going to be okay."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief "Can we see him?"

"Yes, but he is still unconscious."

"Thank you." Blaine opened the door and sat down in the chair, putting Melody in his lap. Blaine looked down at her and she looked as if she was going to cry. "Melody, what's wrong, princess?"

Melody didn't say anything as she hid her face in Blaine's chest and began to cry.

"Shhh, he's okay! Everything's okay, princess!" Blaine held her tight, rubbing her back in attempt to calm her down.

Blaine sat there holding Kurt's hand with Melody leaning on him, Melody was afraid and Blaine was trying to stay calm. Melody had fallen asleep after sitting there for almost five hours. Blaine was just about to fall asleep until he saw Kurt move a little. Blaine squeezed his hand "Kurt?" a tear fell off his cheek as Kurt squeezed back. "Kurt?"

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and looked at Blaine. "Blaine?"

Blaine looked at him as he let another tear fall.

"Why are you crying?" Kurt wiped the tears off Blaine's face.

"I thought I lost you…"

"I'm right here, Blaine! I'm not leaving you." Kurt hugged him tightly.

Melody woke up as they were hugging "Daddy!" Melody crawled into his lap and hugged him. Kurt hugged her back tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is Christmas Eve/ Christmas. I don't own anything. Enjoy :3**

Kurt wasn't allowed to go home yet so he and Blaine were still at the hospital. Burt and Carole took Melody to their house.

"Melody, are you excited for Santa to come tonight?"

"I guess." Melody shrugged.

"You're not excited?" Burt looked at the little girl in disbelief.

"Santa can't give me what I want."

"Santa can do anything, Melody?"

"He can make daddy better and let him come home for Christmas?" Melody said in an annoyed tone as she got up from the couch and walked upstairs. Burt was going to follow her but Carole put her hand on his knee before he got up.

"Let her be alone for a while."

Melody walked down the hallway looking at pictures. She saw a few pictures of Kurt and Blaine when they were younger. She saw one from their wedding day on a table next to a picture of Finn and Rachel's wedding picture. Her favorite was a picture of Kurt, Blaine and Melody when she was a year old. The last picture she saw was her and Maria at the beach last summer. Melody walked into Kurt's old bedroom and sat down on the bed. She sat there playing with the ear of her stuffed bear, Zeze; Kurt gave to her for her third birthday. Carole walked upstairs and opened the door.

"Hi sweetie, can I come in?"

Melody looked up at her with tear-filled eyes and nodded her head. Carole sat down on the bed next to Melody, putting her arm around the girl. "Do you think daddy will be home for Christmas?"

"I hope so." Carole held her until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat silently holding hands in the hospital room when they heard a knock at the door. They both looked up as the nurse entered. "Hi, I have some good news."<p>

Blaine looked at Kurt and squeezed his hand.

"You can go home, Merry Christmas."

Kurt got up quickly and smiled at her "Merry Christmas."

They walked out to the car together swinging their hands.

"Okay, I have a plan." Blaine said as he got in the car and started driving. "You're parents are on their way to our house and hopefully Melody is asleep. She thinks that I'm the only one that will be home tomorrow morning. All she wanted for Christmas was for you to get better. So when she wakes up, both of us will be there and her Christmas wish came true."

"Blaine, that's perfect."

Blaine pulled in the driveway and saw Burt and Carole's car before he walked inside with Kurt. "Hey, is Melody asleep?" Blaine said as he wiped snow off his hair.

"Yes." Carole smiled over at Kurt and gave him a hug. "Welcome home."

Kurt smiled and hugged his dad. "I'm going to bed. I'm tired. Goodnight." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and walked upstairs.

"Thank you for taking Melody."

"Anytime. Merry Christmas, Blaine." Carole smiled taking Burt's hand.

"Merry Christmas." Blaine smiled watching them walk into the cold winter snow.

Blaine walked upstairs into Melody's room and saw her open her eyes. "Hey, you're supposed to be asleep" Blaine said leaning against the door.

"I know. Can you read 'The Night before Christmas' to me? Please."

"Sure." Blaine picked up the book as sat down and started reading it. Melody fell back asleep quickly and Blaine put the book down. "Goodnight, princess." Blaine kissed her forehead and walked into hid room, getting in bed with Kurt, who was already asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were sitting downstairs drinking coffee when they heard little footsteps. Melody walked into the living room and saw Kurt. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she jumped on him. "Daddy, you're home!"<p>

"Melody!" Kurt hugged her tightly.

"Merry Christmas, Melody." Blaine kisses her forehead.

"My Christmas wish came true!" Melody hid her face in Kurt's neck and started to cry. Kurt rubbed her back softly and started to cry as well.

"Yes, so did mine."

"What was yours?"

"To be home with my family."

Blaine leaned into them, joining the hug "Merry Christmas."

"Melody, do you want to open presents now?"

"No, I already got everything I wanted."

The three of them sat on the couch huddled together, crying tears of joy.


End file.
